


Arousal Gel from hell.

by Albme94



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Arousal gel, Explicit Sexual Content, Felix Being a Dick, Gay, Locus - Freeform, Locus being a dick, Locus x felix, M/M, Payback, Revenge, Revenge sexual, Sexual payback, Teasing, angry, detailed, lolix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Felix got his hands on some arousal gel that warms up at the contact of skin, especially genetalia and or nipple area.Locus was the unfortunate victim of Felix, but Locus revenge will leave Felix thinking not twice but three times before fucking with Locus again.





	Arousal Gel from hell.

Felix rubbed arousal gel on Locus while he slept, Locus woke up, nipples _hard_ and covered in _red sweet smelling_ gel... and Felix giggling behind the door.

 

Few days later Locus had been waiting until Felix was drunk and passed out before venturing into a little _experiment_.

 

"Get.. get the knives..! I..blubberly...get'em!!" Felix mumbled in his drunken state in his chair.

Locus checked his pulse and put on his latex gloves, ~~_rubber was so last year._~~

Locus skilfully undid the belt and zipped down Felix's jeans...

 

"... The one day I'd prefer you going _commando_... and you **_don't_** " he sighed as he tried to find the opening on the _squidward_ boxers Felix possessed. 

 

He carefully lifted out the limp _member_ with his fingers, while watching the other squirm in his sleep.

Locus sighed at the freshly shaved dick, he pulled down the skin carefully; propping up the head, he licked his lips.

 

Whilst holding Felix's cock in one hand he grabbed a little bottle from his pocket with the other. He pushed out some red gel on his index finger, he looked at his partner sleeping face.

"Payback you _little **shit**._ " He said in a stern voice as he gently rubbed the gel on Felix's rather smooth head, the motion made the orange haired man gasp and lift his hips towards the _sensation_.

 

Locus stopped dead in his tracks as Felix settled again, before continuing gliding it on. He pulled out the skin and squirted, ~~probably more than he should,~~ red gel inside it; a swift few strokes and Felix's _member_ was covered.

Right before he were to pull up the zipper he stopped... "Its not _enough_." 

He opened the _hole_ on the _head_ and slipped down some gel... before zipping up and retreating his position. 

He hid all evidence of the crime, and had visible evidence he had in fact been gaming on his _steam_ account all along.

* * *

 

A few minutes passed before Felix woke up gasping, _his member throbbing with the burning sensation_. He lifted his hips in the air, as if the dick became a beacon.

Quickly he pulled off his pants and boxer, the _cold_ air made the gel react and get _warmer_. Felix fell to his knees gasping for air, it only grew harder by the minute; precum dripped down the base and sent a shiver up his spine.

 

Felix stumbled into the living room and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Locus turned around in his chair, a small _smirk_ emerging.

Cold and warm water only made it _worse_ , he felt his eyes tear up, he couldn't jerk off because _skin to skin_ was **too much.**

 

He pulled his boxer back up and sat down gasping for air, trying to think what _happened_.

 

"Are you sober again?" 

Felix looked up at the tall man in the doorway.

He let out a heavy, shaky breath "y-yeah" 

Locus observed him quietly before rising an eyebrow "what's wrong"

Felix bit his lower lip "nothing **you** need to worry about."

 

Locus walked closer and Felix closed his legs with _much_ protest from his raging member. Locus tilted his head and he sat down; Felix's face was flustered, his breath was shaky and legs twitched.

 

Locus sighed and lifted the chin of his smaller companion, their eyes met and Locus couldn't contain his mouth and _smiled_.

 

" _Maybe you'll learn not to-_ " Locus pulled his finger back so Felix's face fell down "- **fuck with me**." He stood up, leaving Felix jaw dropped.

 

" **YOU DID _THIS_?!?** " Felix yelled gesturing his throbbing, _leaking_ member.

Locus looked directly at it, he bent over and observed it. It pointed up like a _banana_ , the tip had soaked through the boxer; he could almost see the pulsing. Felix gasped the closer Locus got, the blush burning in his skin.

 

Locus smirked as he _pressed_ his finger down at it, before filling up a cup of ice cold water; he rubbed the head _gently_ and held eye contact with Felix... Before _emptying_ the cup over his finger and Felix's boxer.

 

Felix's eyes widened and shrieked in surprise and pain, leaning down _cupping_ himself.

 

 **"Its payback."** Locus looked down at Felix, who had tears in his _eyes_.

" **Don't** _touch me_ again, or **_this_** will seem like childsplay." Locus closed the door.

 

"... _you_... son of a **biTCH**!" Felix yelled after.

 

 

The end.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So hey, look what I wrote, so cute ah ha ha...
> 
> No sex but teasing yee.... hoped you enjoyed !


End file.
